Libic, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss
の リビオッコ | romaji_name = Higan no Akki Ribiokko | trans_name = Libbiocco, Malebranche of the Afterlife | image = LibicMalebrancheoftheBurningAbyss-SECE-EN-R-1E.png | attribute = Dark | type = Fiend | type2 = Effect | level = 3 | atk = 1300 | def = 700 | number = 62957424 | effect = Continuous, Condition, Ignition, Trigger |vilore = Nếu bạn điều khiển quái thú không phải là quái thú "Burning Abyss", hủy lá này. Bạn chỉ có thể dùng 1 trong các hiệu ứng kèm theo của "Libic, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss" mỗi lượt, và duy nhất một lần trong lượt đó. ● Nếu bạn không điều khiển Bài Phép/Bẫy: Bạn có thể Triệu hồi Đặc biệt lá này từ tay bạn. ● Nếu lá này được đưa vào Mộ bài: Bạn có thể Triệu hồi Đặc biệt 1 quái thú ÁM Loại-Fiend Cấp 3 sao từ tay bạn, nhưng hiệu ứng của nó bị vô hiệu. | lore = If you control a monster that is not a "Burning Abyss" monster, destroy this card. You can only use 1 of the following effects of "Libic, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss" per turn, and only once that turn. ● If you control no Spell/Trap Cards: You can Special Summon this card from your hand. ● If this card is sent to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 Level 3 DARK Fiend-Type monster from your hand, but its effects are negated. | fr_lore = Si vous contrôlez un monstre (monstres "Abysses Ardents" exclus), détruisez cette carte. Vous ne pouvez utiliser qu'1 des effets suivants de "Libic, Malebranche des Abysses Ardents" par tour, et uniquement une fois le tour. ● Si vous ne contrôlez aucune Carte Magie/Piège : vous pouvez Invoquer Spécialement cette carte depuis votre main. ● Si cette carte est envoyée au Cimetière : vous pouvez Invoquer Spécialement 1 monstre TÉNÈBRES de Type Démon de Niveau 3 depuis votre main, mais ses effets sont annulés. | de_lore = Falls du ein Monster kontrollierst, das kein „Brennenden Abgrund“-Monster ist, zerstöre diese Karte. Du kannst nur 1 der folgenden Effekte von „Libic, Grimmetatze des Brennenden Abgrunds“ pro Spielzug verwenden und in dem Spielzug nur einmal. ● Falls du keine Zauber-/Fallenkarten kontrollierst: Du kannst diese Karte als Spezialbeschwörung von deiner Hand beschwören. ● Falls diese Karte auf den Friedhof gelegt wird: Du kannst 1 FINSTERNIS Monster vom Typ Unterweltler der Stufe 3 als Spezialbeschwörung von deiner Hand beschwören, aber seine Effekte werden annulliert. | it_lore = Se controlli un mostro che non è un mostro "Abisso Bruciante", distruggi questa carta. Puoi utilizzare solo 1 dei seguenti effetti di "Libic, Malebranche dell'Abisso Bruciante" per turno, e solo una volta in quel turno. ● Se non controlli nessuna Carta Magia/Trappola: puoi Evocare Specialmente questa carta dalla tua mano. ● Se questa carta viene mandata al Cimitero: puoi Evocare Specialmente 1 mostro OSCURITÀ di Tipo Demone di Livello 3 dalla tua mano, ma i suoi effetti sono annullati. | pt_lore = Se você controlar um monstro que não seja um monstro "Abismo Ardente", destrua este card. Você só pode usar 1 dos seguintes efeitos de "Libic, Malebranche do Abismo Ardente" por turno e apenas uma vez por turno. ● Se você não controla nenhum Card de Magia/Armadilha: você pode Invocar este card por Invocação-Especial da sua mão. ● Se este card for enviado para o Cemitério: você pode Invocar por Invocação-Especial 1 monstro de TREVAS do Tipo Demônio de Nível 3 da sua mão, mas seus efeitos são negados. | es_lore = Si controlas un monstruo que no sea un monstruo "Abismo Ardiente", destruye esta carta. Sólo puedes usar 1 de los siguientes efectos de "Libic, Malebranche del Abismo Ardiente" por turno, y sólo una vez ese turno. ● Si no controlas Cartas Mágicas/de Trampa: puedes Invocar esta carta de Modo Especial desde tu mano. ● Si esta carta es mandada al Cementerio: puedes Invocar de Modo Especial, desde tu mano, 1 monstruo de OSCURIDAD de Tipo Demonio de Nivel 3, pero sus efectos son negados. | ja_lore = | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | support1 = DARK | support2 = Fiend | support3 = Level 3 Monster Cards | mst1 = Destroys itself | mst2 = Negates the effects of your Effect Monsters | summon1 = Special Summons itself from your hand | summon2 = Special Summons from your hand | misc1 = Only once per turn | misc2 = Variable effects | action1 = Activates from your Graveyard | archetype1 = Burning Abyss | archsupport1 = Burning Abyss | database_id = 11633 }}